


Why can't I say Goodbye.

by fixer28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixer28/pseuds/fixer28
Summary: Heartbroken after her split with Alex Danvers, Maggie Sawyer just wants to get out of National city and move on with her life. But will these two ever be able to get over the end of their relationship.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok,so I have not written a fic in nearly 20 years, but i had a lot of feelings about the end of this relationship that I felt compelled to write this. I'm no writer, so please be kind. This story is written from almost entirely Maggie's point of view, because I love and miss Detective Maggie Sawyer and she deserved so much more, and, don't hate me, but i have grown a bit weary of season 3 Alex and stopped watching. 
> 
> I wanted to give Maggie a friend, but since we never saw anything of Maggie, outside of Alex and she pretty much lost everyone Canon to Alex in the breakup, I have adopted Liza Warner, who is "The Lady Cop" in the DC universe. I think her character might have been in Arrow, but since I don't watch that show, we will just pretend that never happened.
> 
> Will be updating sporadically but will try not to leave this story hanging for long periods.

Maggie Sawyer shivered as she stepped out of the plane and descended the steps onto the runway at National City airport. It was late winter and even though the temperature in National City barely dropped below cool, it was a drastic contrast to the extreme humidity she had grown acclimatized to overseas. She pulled her jacket tighter around her chest and entered the terminal building. She was back. Back home after 3 months in South America. Back to the NCPD, back to face the no doubt mountain for paperwork that would be waiting for her and the one thing Maggie was dreading the most, back to face Alex Danvers. Maggie had hoped that the time away would have helped heal the aching hole in her heart that had been there for the last 6 months since Alex had ended their engagement, their relationship and everything Maggie had dreamt about for their life together. For a while the distance had made it slightly more bearable, but it had been temporary. Maggie’s heart still ached every day. She couldn’t go on like this. Couldn’t continue to be here in National City with Alex so close but not getting to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. Constantly worried about bumping into her at work, at the bar, or God forbid, out on a date. It would eventually destroy her. And so, as she had boarded the plane in Peru, she made an important life decision. She needed to talk to Alex one last time, she needed to get closure and then she needed to get the hell out of National City.

 

Maggie grabbed her case from the carousel and walked through the exit into arrivals. She spotted Liza Warner immediately, standing with a pensive look on her face and staring at the screen of her phone. Maggie had met Liza years ago at the Police Academy. They had lost touch after Graduation but had re-connected a year ago when Liza had transferred from Metropolis to National City to join the science division. She and her husband Gary had been a great support to Maggie since her break-up with Alex, even letting her stay with stay with them until she had been able to get a new apartment. Maggie and Liza had even started working some cases together. It hadn’t been the same as working with Alex and the DEO but Liza was a great Cop and it had helped having a friendly face at work as she struggled through the first 3 months without Alex.

 

Liza glanced up as she heard footsteps approaching.

“Hey stranger” Liza said grinning as Maggie embraced her.

“Hey, thanks for picking me up” she replied.

Liza smiled warmly. “It’s no problem, I’m just happy you’re back safe.” she said grabbing Maggie’s carry on as they headed to the car park. “Did you find whatever it was you were looking for over there?”

Maggie’s eyes glassed over slightly as she thought about everything that she had been through the last 3 months. “I did” she replied wistfully.

“And…?”

“I guess we will have to wait and see”

Liza opened the trunk of her car and they piled Maggie’s bag inside. “So cryptic, Mags” she said. “Are you ever going tell me what this super secret mission was all about?”

Maggie gave her a small smile. “One day” she sighed “for now all I want to do is go home, take a long hot shower and sleep for a week”.

Liza, slammed the trunk closed before climbing into the car. “Well” she said “I’d better get you home then.”

Maggie closed her eyes as Liza started the car. Her mind drifted, like always, to Alex. How was she doing, had she moved on, met someone else? She could never decide if it would help or hurt to know if Alex had been as broken as Maggie had been since they parted. The only contact they had had in the last 6 months was a short exchange of texts just before Maggie left for her trip, when she realized she had left her passport at Alex’s apartment. Since then, nothing. She knew that now that she had made the decision to go, she would need to reach out to Alex soon if she was ever going to be able to move on. Soon, she thought, but not today. Today was only for sleeping.


	2. Getting in touch

Maggie had been back at work two weeks when she and Liza found themselves at a crime scene with the DEO. She had managed to limit her contact with them since the break-up, but today it was all hands on deck. It wasn’t until after the alien was apprehended and clean up had begun that she spotted Alex. She was head to toe in tactical gear but Maggie would recognize her figure anywhere. Maggie watched, frozen to the spot as Alex turned around and removed her helmet. Despite the distance, Alex eyes found Maggie’s. She looked as shocked as Maggie felt. Alex raised her hand and gave an awkward wave. Maggie closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn’t deal with this now, not at work. She spotted Liza deep in conversation with their Captain. She walked quickly, only briefly glancing back to see Alex turn away looking dejected.

She hurried towards Liza.

“Hey, If you guys have things under control here, I’m gonna head back the precinct and start going through these witness statements.” Maggie tried to keep her voice steady but a slight tremble was detectable. She turned to leave but Liza quickly caught up with her, gently grabbing her arm to stall her.

“Mags?” she asked. “You ok?”

Maggie tilted her head indicating where Alex was standing, deep in conversation with Supergirl.

“Ahhh!” Liza said.

“I’m fine, just need to get out of here.”

Liza nodded her head in understanding. “No worries Mags, I got it from here. I’ll see you back at the station”.

As Maggie headed to her cruiser, she started to panic. If this is how she reacted just seeing Alex across the street, how was it going to be when then met face to face. At least, if anything, it solidified her thoughts on her decision to leave National city. She couldn’t live like this. She needed to be able to do her job without having a melt down every time she saw Alex. After everything, her job, working with the science division, was all she had left that made her happy.

 

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

 

Later that evening Maggie sat alone in her apartment, she was nursing a glass of scotch and staring at her phone. She had been trying to work up the courage to text Alex for at least 30 minutes, hoping that the alcohol would provide her with some liquid courage. Downing what remained in the glass, she read through her message and quickly hit send.

 

**_Maggie_ ** _: Hey Alex. Sorry I couldn’t say Hi today. Had to rush back to the precinct. But I was actually hoping we could meet up to talk._

 

Maggie gasped when she could see the 3 dots, indicating that Alex was typing. She wasn’t expecting such a quick reply. Soon her phone pinged as the message came through.

 

**_Alex_ ** _: I’d like that. You want to come over?_

 

Maggie panicked, she couldn’t go to Alex’s apartment. She couldn’t sit in that place that was once her home, where she and Alex had been so happy and the very place where Alex had uttered those words ‘we can’t be together’ and broken her heart. She would never be able to keep her cool and say what she needed to say. She quickly typed her reply.

 

**_Maggie_ ** _: I was thinking the DEO? I could stop by tomorrow morning._

 

The sooner the better thought Maggie. Once again, Alex’s reply came quickly.

 

**_Alex_ ** _: Sure, that works. See you tomorrow Maggie._

 

Maggie threw her phone on the coffee table and slumped down on the couch. She desperately hoped she was doing the right thing. She had negotiated the final details of her transfer to Metropolis with her Captain today. Part of her wished she could just pack up everything and slink away, never to be heard from again. Maybe Alex would never even realize she was gone. She had probably moved on. She probably hadn’t even noticed she had been out the country for the last 3 months. She filled her empty glass with another few fingers of scotch then quickly drained the glass. Was she being selfish wanting to see Alex one last time?


	3. Seeing you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kind words and kudos. I know the chapters are short but I don't have a ton of free time or talent for writing an epic story.
> 
> I guess it's time we caught up with Alex.

Maggie stood outside the DEO, staring at the entrance. Her fists were clenched as she willed herself to enter the building. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she forced herself to walk through the door.

 

She nodded politely at the Agent manning the entrance. “Morning Agent Jackson”

Jackson gave her a friendly smile. “Morning Detective” he said as he let her through the security gate. “Long time no see”

“Yeah” she replied “It’s been a while. Good to see you again. I’m here to see Agent Danvers”.

“I’ll call the control room and let her know you’re here”. As he picked up the phone Maggie inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm her racing heart. It was now or never.

 

Before she could even think about backing out Alex was rounding the corner. Maggie thought she must have run here from the control room.

 

“Maggie” she blurted as she abruptly came to a halt.

“Hey Danvers. It’s good to see you” she lied. No, it wasn’t completely a lie. It was good to see Alex, she had missed seeing those beautiful brown eyes. But her heart broke all over again now that they were face to face. Now that she could feel how much she still loved her all these months later.

 

“Yeah? It’s really good to see you too.” There was a moment of silence as neither really knew where to go from here. Alex wrung her hands together before breaking the silence. “You wanted to talk?”

 

It took Maggie a moment to realize Alex had spoken. “Uh yes, I did. Can we go somewhere a bit more private” she said indicating with her hand the busy hallway where they were standing.

“Of course” Alex smiled nervously” We can use the ground floor conference room. It’s empty until lunchtime”. She gestured down the corridor with her hand, signaling for Maggie to lead the way. They walked down the corridor to the conference room in silence. As they reached the door Maggie was rehearsing everything she wanted to say in her head. But as soon as the door was closed and she was looking into Alex’s eyes again, she suddenly found herself lost for words.

She took a deep breath and just as she was about to start her over rehearsed speech, Alex, Who had never enjoyed uncomfortable silence, spoke.

 

“I’ve missed you” Alex said quietly, willing herself not to cry.

Maggie’s mouth opened in shock, but nothing came out. This was not how this was supposed to go. She was here to say goodbye, to get closure and get the hell out. What was Alex doing?

When Maggie didn’t respond, Alex started again. “God, Maggie, I’ve missed you so much. I’ve tried so hard to get over you, but…. I just can’t” Her voice was breaking slightly and she took a step towards Maggie, her hands outstretched reaching for Maggie’s hands.

Maggie suddenly took a step back. Alex stilled seeing Maggie step out of her reach. Finally Maggie found her voice. “What the hell, Alex!” Alex jumped slightly at Maggie’s exclamation, confusion and panic in her eyes. “I’m sorry” she said “I… I… I thought that’s why you wanted to meet me. That you felt the same, that maybe we could…..” she trailed off looking down at the floor. Maggie’s heart broke again seeing Alex so vulnerable.

 

“Alex” she said touching her forearm, encouraging her to look at her. “ Alex, I came here to tell you I’m moving to Metropolis. I’m transferring to their Science division.” Her hand fell from Alex’s arm and she looked away. “I.. I just can’t be in National City anymore”.

Now it was Alex’s turn to be silent. She sat down in one of chairs that surrounded the large conference table, blinking back tears. Finally she exhaled “Oh!”

Maggie sat down in the chair next to her.

 

“When do you leave?” Alex asked finally looking her in the eye again.

“In an month”

“A month! Jeez Mags, a month” Alex stood, she began pacing the floor, nervously. “I can’t believe your leaving”.

“I have nothing left here to stick around for, not anymore” Now it was Maggie’s voice that was breaking slightly. She desperately fought the tears that threatened to spill and the lump welling in her throat. She was not going to cry. Not today, and not in front of Alex.

 

“I’m such an idiot” said Alex as she sat down again in her chair, defeated. “I really thought that you wanted to see me because you had changed your mind, because you wanted to get back together. God, Maggie, I’ve been so miserable without you. I’ve wanted to call you everyday since we broke up”

 

Maggie placed her hands gently on top of Alex’s. “ Alex, I still love you so much, and I definitely thought about calling you everyday too” She sighed “But we broke up for a reason”

Tears spilled from Alex’s eyes. “Do you still want kids?” Maggie asked. Forcing Alex to look directly into her eyes.

“Yes… No… I don’t know.” She replied looking away. “All I know is I feel so empty without you”

It took all of Maggie’s will power not to pull Alex into her arms, to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her that Alex was all she wanted. But Maggie had to be the responsible one now. If Alex wasn’t certain about what she wanted, if she wasn’t sure that if they didn’t have kids, that Maggie would be enough for her, then they were just going to have their hearts broken again down the line.

Maggie’s hands still held Alex’s and her thumbs stroked her hands soothingly. “I think I should go” She stood up to leave but Alex held on to one of her hands, pulling her back gently.

 

“Wait” she said. Maggie’s turned to look at her. Alex stood to meet her eye to eye.

“Can I see you again, before you leave?” Alex looked at her so earnestly that she couldn’t refuse. After all, this meeting hadn’t exactly gone as Maggie hoped. She certainly hadn’t got any kind of closure. If anything it had brought up more questions and more painful feelings.

“Sure” Maggie replied with a small smile. “The Bar, next Friday after work?” Neutral territory definitely was safest.

 

Alex nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and pulling herself together.

“See you then, Danvers” said Maggie as she went to exit the conference room.

“See you then, Maggie” Alex replied.

 

As Maggie left the DEO she steadied herself by leaning on the wall outside. What had she done. She wanted closure. She was leaving town. She had thought that seeing Alex again would help her move on, but in truth it had just made it harder. And now she had agreed to see her again. What was she thinking? She checked her watch, It was approaching midday. Was it too early for a drink? She decided not. She needed something strong. Maggie decided to leave her cruiser at the DEO and headed to the nearest bar.


	4. Wallowing

Perched on a bar stool in some dive bar near the DEO, Maggie stared at the empty shot glass in front of her. Her pupils narrowed as she desperately tried to keep her vision in focus. As the shot glass blurred into two, she knew it was a lost cause. In the first few weeks following her and Alex’s break up, there had been many days and nights like this. She drank to forget but it had never worked and all she had succeeded in doing was giving herself a killer hangover on top of her overwhelming sadness. So she had successfully stopped using alcohol as a coping mechanism, until today. Jeez, it wasn’t even 3pm and she was wasted. In hindsight skipping lunch was probably not her smartest idea.

 

She heard footsteps heading towards her. Whipping her head up towards the sound, caused her head to spin and nearly fall off the stool. When she saw the concerned face of her friend she vaguely remembered the drunken text she had sent her nearly an hour ago.

 

Liza sighed as she helped her find her balance and stopped her falling to the floor. “Oh Mags” she sighed. Grasping her shoulders, she gently guided Maggie out of the bar and towards the squad car parked outside. Maggie was passed out by the time Liza started the car.

 

*                      *                    *                      *                      *                      *

 

Maggie’s eyes fluttered open. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like sandpaper. She swallowed roughly as her eyes began to focus on her surroundings. She recognized that she was lying on the couch in her own living room. She racked her brain for any memories of how she got here. The last thing she could remember was downing shot number 5, or was that 6. “Urghh! She groaned as she lifted her head”.

 

“Ah, so it speaks”

Maggie turned her head towards the familiar voice. Maggie focused her eyes on her friend.

“Liza? What are you doing here?” she mumbled shielding her eyes from the light streaming through the partially open blinds.

 

“Here” she handed Maggie a bottle of water and a strong coffee. “Drink these. It will help.” Maggie sat up slowly and accepted the drinks. Placing the coffee on the coffee table and downing the entire bottle of water.

 

Liza sat on the couch next to her. She waited until Maggie placed the empty water bottle on the floor before speaking. “You texted me to come pick you up from some dive bar. By the time I got you home you had already passed out” Maggie groaned as vague flashbacks of the days events slowly returned to her. She took some comfort that at least she had the foresight to text her friend before she got too wasted.

 

Liza placed her hand gently on Maggie’s shoulder, her eyes conveying her concern. “ What’s going on, Mags? You’ve only been home a week and you see Alex and get blind drunk, in the middle of the day. I thought you had moved passed this.”

“I had” Maggie sighed.

Liz rubbed her shoulder. “So what happened?”

“Seeing Alex… It… It didn’t quite go like I had planned” Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she continued her story. “I just went there to tell her about my plans to transfer to Metropolis. I thought she would be over me.”

“And?” Liz encouraged.

“ And… urgh it was awful. She was so sad.” Maggie’s head fell into her hands. “She told me she missed me and that she thought me wanting to talk meant I wanted to get back together.”

“Well..” Liza paused before continuing tentatively. “Isn’t that what you really want, to get back together with her?”

“No….. I mean Yes.” Maggie stood, pacing in front of the couch. “ Of course I want her back. But it’s not that simple Liza. It doesn’t matter how I feel. She broke up with me for a reason.”

 

Liza watched her friend pace in front of her. “I know, I know. It’s just…….” She shook her head. “Never mind”.

“What?” Maggie paused her pacing. Liza patted the sofa next to her encouraging Maggie to sit. “What?” Maggie asked again.

Liza took a deep breath before continuing. “It’s been over six months Mags, and you’re still a mess. I thought your time away would help but….”

Maggie sat, dropping her head into her hands “I’m trying”

“I know you are but I can see how much pain your are still in. And from what you’re saying, Alex is just as miserable.”

“What are you saying Liza? Maggie angrily stood up from her spot on the couch and resumed her pacing.

Liza sighed again. “ I’m just saying that if you are both still this messed up more than six months on, then……

“Then what?”

“Then maybe you both need to sit down and talk about the kids issue again. Maybe, just maybe the conversation will have a different ending, now that you both know how hard it is to be apart.”

Maggie was silent, her agitated pacing stopped as she looked at Liza, struggling to find her words. Liza stood and headed towards the door. As she reached for the door handle she turned once more to look at her friend.

“Just think about it Mags. I just want to see you happy. You deserve it”. She smiled gently and left the apartment.

 

As the door shut, Maggie slumped back down on to the sofa. Her hangover was reaching a peak but she couldn’t tell if the overwhelming nausea she was feeling was an effect of the alcohol or the thought of going round and round the kids issue with Alex again. If the outcome was the same, she didn’t know if she could survive it.


	5. Cheers

The following week flew by. Maggie was swamped at work and before she knew it, it was Friday night. She had agreed to meet Alex at 8pm at the bar, their bar, where they had had their first kiss, their first date and played pool so many times. Maggie had purposefully stayed away after they broke up. Not just because she was terrified she would see Alex and the rest of the gang there, but there were just too many painful memories. She definitely resented that she felt she had to stay away, after all it was Maggie that had introduced them all to the bar in the first place. Walking through the door the familiar smell of stale booze hit her immediately. She glanced around and not seeing Alex she headed to the bar to order a drink. She was actually relieved to have arrived first.

She ordered a beer and a shot, quickly downed the shot and took her beer over to the pool table. She was just about to start racking the balls on the table when she saw Alex enter the bar. Alex spotted her instantly. Maggie saw her smile nervously and head towards the pool table. She was acutely aware that her heart rate was rapidly increasing the closer Alex got to her.

 

“Maggie, Hey” She smiled and paused close to the pool table.

“Hey Danvers” Maggie felt more comfortable continuing to use the old nickname. ‘Alex’ just felt too intimate.

“Can I get you a drink? Alex asked. Maggie could tell she was nervous, she was wringing her hands in front of her hips.

“No, I’m good, thanks.” Maggie replied raising her almost full beer to indicating she had a drink already.

“Okay, I’m just gonna… “ Alex indicated towards the bar. Maggie nodded in understanding and watched as Alex disappeared through the crowd towards the bar.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to slow her heart rate. “Get it together Maggie’, she thought to herself.

 

Maggie busied herself by continuing to set up the pool table. She felt marginally calmer when Alex returned carrying a beer and 2 shots. Alex carefully placed her beer on the edge of the pool table and handed Maggie one of the shots.

Maggie eyed her quizzically.

“Sorry, I know you said you were ok” Alex answered “But I didn’t wanna drink mine alone.” Alex looked nervous again when Maggie didn’t respond. “I’m sorry, you don’t need to drink it if you don’t want to.”

 

“No it’s fine” Maggie finally spoke, ‘Thanks”. She raised her shot glass towards Alex. “Cheers”.

Alex finally smiled again. “Cheers” and lifted her glass to clink with Maggie’s. Their eyes found each others, transfixed. In one swift motion they both lifted their glasses and downed the shot. Maggie could feel the strong alcohol burning as it passed through her throat. This was not a good idea.

            *                                  *                                  *                                  *

 

Despite Maggie’s hesitation, the night was actually kind of fun. A few more drinks later and Maggie and Alex had finally begun to relax. A win at pool each led them into a tiebreaker game. With their nerves and anxiety dulled by alcohol they had slipped into their old comfortable banter. They talked about work, about Kara, J’onn and Winn, everything except what Maggie went there to talk about. She knew she had so much she wanted to say to Alex, but she was terrified. She knew that if she brought up the break-up, the kids issue, her trip to South America or her plans to leave town, she would ruin the evening. And she hadn’t felt this comfortable or happy for months.

 

She drank what remained of her latest beer and slammed it down on the pool table as Alex sank the final shot of the game.

 

“No way” Maggie laughed. As she stood she started to realize how tipsy she was.

“I see your pool skills haven’t improved since we last played.” Alex ribbed.

“Well how can I expect to beat you when you have been plying me with alcohol all night.” Maggie smirked. She was joking but Alex looked slightly hurt.

 

“I’m sorry, Maggie” her eyes fell “I was just nervous seeing you again. I thought the shots would help.” She looked up again to find Maggie’s eyes fixed on hers. They were standing so close now. Alex continued “But I should have known not to be nervous seeing you. You are the only person, besides Kara, I’ve always felt completely comfortable around.”

 

Maggie smiled at Alex. “Me too, with you I mean. And I’m just teasing you. I drank the shots because I was nervous too” her speech was starting to slur a little.

 

Alex took a hesitant step towards Maggie, closing the short distance between them. running her hand from Maggie's shoulder to her wrist “It feels so good being around you again. I’ve been so unhappy without you.

 

“Alex” Maggie sighed, no longer able to keep her distance and call her ‘Danvers’

 

Maggie’s head was starting to spin slightly, she couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the fact that the women she has loved so deeply, that she was and still is struggling to get over was standing so close. So close that Maggie could feel her breath on her face.

“Alex” she started again but she didn’t know what else to say. She could feel Alex leaning in, could feel her hand lightly reach for her hip pulling her towards her. She knew what was coming and while part of her wanted to stop this, she couldn’t turn away.

As their lips met, Maggie felt herself melt into Alex. She felt Alex deepen the kiss and Maggie reciprocated. As Alex pushed her back into the pool table, her hands reaching up to tangle in Maggie’s hair, the tiny part of Maggie’s brain not overwhelmed by the sensation of Alex kissing her, touching her with such ferocity. That same tiny part of her brain that was still sober, was screaming internally. ‘This is definitely not a good idea.’


	6. Is this closure?

The dawn light streaming through the open curtains woke Maggie. She sighed. She was hungover, again and it took a minute for her eyes to focus. She really needed to stop drinking so much. She quickly realized that this was not her apartment as she felt a familiar arm slip over her waist and pull her closer. Memories of the night before began to flood her mind. Memories of Alex. Alex kissing her in the bar, Alex pressing her against the door of her apartment the minute the door was closed. What followed was hurried, frantic but passionate sex that left Maggie feeling both equal parts satisfied but sad. They must have passed out afterwards. The last thing Maggie could remember was her rolling off Alex after they both came, sweaty and exhausted, hearts racing. Alex had softly kissed the top of her head and then…… she remembered nothing after that.

 

She could feel Alex’s naked body pressed against her own. She could tell from the familiar pattern of her breathing that she was still asleep. The reality of the situation she was in, was suddenly very sobering. Her mind was running overtime. She wondered how easy it would be to crawl out of bed without waking Alex, sneak out and run away and not look back. She had been an expert at that once upon a time. But not with Alex, she had never fled from Alex. She had always relished ever moment they had together. Slowly she lifted Alex’s arm and shimmied out from underneath. She quietly crawled out of the bed and found her clothes on the floor by the bed. Quickly she pulled on her underwear and her shirt. As she turned to find her jeans, she heard stirring and a familiar voice behind her.

 

“Maggie?”

 

Maggie sighed, turning around she saw Alex sitting up in bed with the bed sheets wrapped around her. “Are you leaving?” she asked.

 

“I was just gonna go out and get us some coffee” Maggie lied

“I have coffee here.” Alex stated. She smiled shyly and Maggie felt awful that she was trying to sneak out and leave her.

 

“Oh, ok great, why don’t you get dressed and I’ll make us some.” Maggie suggested. She really needed Alex to not be naked anymore. It was far too distracting.

 

“Ok sure” Alex replied anxiously. “But then I think we need to talk”

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Maggie turned and walked the short distance to the kitchen, trying so hard to not turn around to catch a glimpse of Alex getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. I mean, who doesn’t have a bedroom door.

 

She finally relaxed when she heard the shower running. She made quick work of making them some strong coffee and some toast and eggs. It was such a familiar routine, waking up together, Maggie making the breakfast in this very kitchen while Alex showered. They had done this hundreds of times before. But to Maggie, it felt like a lifetime ago. She was just placing their breakfast on the kitchen table when Alex emerged from the bathroom, dressed but hair still wet from her shower.

 

“Thanks for this” She said sitting down at the table. “I’m starving”.

 

They sat down opposite each other, eating in silence for a while before Alex spoke again. “Last night was eh….nice… I mean not nice, but…. Urgh I’m totally screwing this up” Alex’s eyes fell and Maggie smiled at her awkwardness.

 

“Yeah it was…. Nice” she replied. It wasn’t a lie. It had been wonderful being with Alex again. But Maggie knew that it was going to make saying goodbye so much harder. Alex looked hopeful at Maggie’s agreement.

 

“But..” Maggie began “It doesn’t change anything” Her heart broke saying it, but she couldn’t be naïve. “I’m still leaving in 2 weeks”.

 

Alex looked crestfallen. She took a long sip of coffee looking anywhere but at Maggie. “I just thought……”

 

Maggie sighed “You thought what, Alex?” she kept her voice calm. She didn’t want to take her frustration out on Alex. But she was angry, Alex had broken her heart, cast her aside, all alone, for a future she couldn’t be part of. And now here she was, making it harder for her to let go.

 

She could see Alex taking a deep breath, summoning her courage before she continued. “Maggie, please. I love you so much. Can’t we.…. Can’t we try again”

 

“Alex…” Maggie sighed. “We can’t do this…”

“But why, you said you still loved me” tears spilled from Alex’s eyes.

“Because…..”

“Because what?” Alex was pleading.

“Because” Maggie stood. Now unable to hide her anger and frustration “Because you broke my heart” she began pacing beside the table “Because I wasn’t enough for you and you chose the idea of some other life over me.” Maggie’s mind flashed back to months ago, standing in this very spot. Pleading to Alex “ _I want you’_ and hearing Alex’s reply ‘ _but I want kids_ ”.

 

Alex stood too now, moving towards Maggie, grabbing her hands and forcing her to look at her. “Maybe I don’t want that anymore, maybe I just want you”

 

Maggie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This was all she ever wanted to hear from Alex, but part of her couldn’t trust it. “Maybe’s not good enough, Alex. You said that before, but you were lying to yourself” Alex let go of her hands and sat. She was silent. Maggie knew that her silence was a sign of her uncertainty.

 

Maggie knew now she had to say what she had been trying to say since she came back to National city. “I do love you Alex, more than I have ever loved anyone. I love you so much, that I can’t bear to be in National City anymore.” Maggie resumed her pacing and continued “Knowing that you are so close but no longer being with you. It broke me. All I ever wanted was this, for you say that you wanted me back, that I was all you needed” She couldn’t hold back her tears anymore “But Alex, I need you to be sure. Maybe I will feel differently one day. But I need to know that if I don’t, and we never have kids, then that will be enough for you” She desperately tried to hold back a sob “Because if we do this and then you change your mind and break up with me again. I know I won’t survive that” Relief flood through Maggie, finally she had said what was in her heart.

 

Alex’s eyes were wide, she looked like she was going to speak, but nothing came.

 

Maggie spoke again “ Can you promise me that Alex?”

 

“I, I, I…….” Alex couldn’t answer. Maggie knew that her silence meant no.

 

“I should go” Maggie headed towards the door, as she passed Alex, she dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

 

As she reached the door she turned back to see Alex with her head in her hands. “Goodbye Alex. I really hope you get everything you want one day.” Maggie left the apartment closing the door behind her. Finally she had the closure she wanted. It was time to go and start the next chapter of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for being so kind in the comments. I'm really loving writing this story. Don't worry this is not the end, there is still a lot more story to tell. But at least Maggie's managed to get a few things off her chest.


	7. Moving on

Before she knew it, another couple of weeks had passed and Maggie was due to leave National City in 2 days. Her apartment, which she had barely lived in, was almost entirely packed up. She sat amongst the boxes with Liza, each with a glass of red wine in their hands.

 

“I can’t believe you’re going” Liza whined. “I’m really gonna miss you”

“I know, I’m gonna miss you too” Maggie replied. “But I think this is the best thing for me. I need to finally move on with my life.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry it didn’t work out differently with Alex. And I’m so sorry I pushed you into talking to her again.”

 

Maggie smiled at her friend. “I’m actually kind of glad you did. I might have always wondered otherwise. At least now I know it would have never worked out. She was never going to choose me”

 

Liza gently touched Maggie’s shoulder. “It’s her loss. You are amazing Mags, and one day you’re gonna find someone who loves you for exactly who you are, weird vegan deserts and all”.

Maggie laughed softly as Liza raised her glass. Maggie lifted hers to clink them together. “I’ll drink to that.” she said.

 

Liza drained her glass and stood. “Right, I need to get home, Gary will be wondering where the hell I am”. Maggie stood with her friend.

 

“Thanks for everything” she said. “I wouldn’t have survived those first few months without you.” Liza smiled in return as Maggie continued “And thanks for helping me arrange the transfer to Metropolis.”

“Hey, It’s no trouble. They are lucky to have you” Liza moved to embrace her friend tightly. “Don’t be a stranger, Mags” Liza said and then smiled. Maggie opened the door for Liza. As she was leaving she turned quickly to add “And don’t forget to say Hi to Superman for me” They both laughed and Maggie gently closed the door.

 

She moved to pick up the wine glasses, rinsed them and put them in the sink. Just as she was about to dry them she head knocking at her apartment door. Assuming it was Liza, having forgotten something, she bounded over. Swinging open the door as she laughed “What, miss me already?”

 

But it wasn’t Liza.

 

“Alex!” she stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

 

Without waiting for an invite, Alex stepped forward across the threshold of the apartment. Her eyes were wide but she was silent. She moved quickly towards Maggie, taking her face in her hands, pulling her towards her and kissing her soundly. Alex’s hands were tangling in her hair, pulling her closer. When they finally separated, Maggie exhaled in surprise.

 

“Alex!” she said again. Alex looked deep into her eyes. She remained silent, but in that moment, Maggie knew without a shadow of a doubt that Alex knew everything. She knew exactly where Maggie had been for the past few months and exactly what she had been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh! what has Maggie been up to?
> 
> I know this chapter is a short one, I just need to move the story forward.   
> Next chapter will be posted soon.


	8. Chinchero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback.

8 weeks ago.

Peru, South America

 

It was hot and sticky outside despite the imminent sunset. Maggie entered the makeshift bar in the small town of Chinchero, the altitude causing a heaviness in her chest. She ordered a beer and sat at a small table near the door. If her latest contact was right, her quest would come to an end tonight. The adventure had started as a whim really. She had put the feelers out for information months ago, while she and Alex were still planning their wedding. Then after they broke up, an old informant now living in Colombia had come forward with some vital information. Fed up with moping around National City, crying over the end of her engagement, Maggie decided that this was the opportunity she needed to help her move on. After speaking to her Captain, she was granted a sabbatical and before she knew it she was on a plane bound for Botoga, Colombia. Weeks of hard detective work, bribing informants, blood, sweat and tears had led her through Colombia and across the border into Peru and finally to this village high in the mountains. In the last few months she had been shot at, beaten, had terrible food poisoning and hadn’t showered for days at a time. Whatever happened tonight, she was done. Regardless, tomorrow she would head back to Lima and catch the next flight back to the states.

 

Maggie startled as she felt a presence behind her. She reached for her gun tucked into her waistband but before she could draw her weapon she heard the familiar voice.

“Detective Sawyer”

Maggie spun rapidly to face her new companion. She kept a hold on her gun, unsure what level of trust they had.

 

“I guess you found me” he said sitting down opposite her.

“Dr Danvers” replied Maggie. “You’re not an easy man to find”

 

Jeremiah Danvers looked very different to the one and only time Maggie had met him at the family dinner at Kara’s apartment. He had a full beard and a year living in the harsh sunlight had caused his face to look tanned and slightly weather beaten. He looked tired but his eyes were kind. Maggie let go of her weapon, hoping she had made the right decision in trusting him.

 

“Does Alex know you are here?” he enquired.

“No sir, she has no idea”

“Please call me Jeremiah” he motioned to the bar tender to bring him a drink. “Where does she think you are then?” he continued, clearly concerned that she was lying to his daughter.

 

Maggie stared at her beer bottle, scratching at the label with her fingernails. “In National City, I presume.” Jeremiah looked at her quizzically. “We broke up six months ago” Maggie explained. “We.. eh…. we both wanted different things.” She didn’t want to go into any more detail with him. He may be Alex’s father, but she barely knew the man.

 

He nodded his head in sympathy but didn’t speak, so Maggie continued.

“Did you know we were engaged?”

 

“No I didn’t” he looked sad that he didn’t know such important information about his daughter’s life.

 

“Yeah” said Maggie, her tone melancholy. “We were due to get married last month”

 

Their conversation paused briefly as 2 beers were placed on the table in front of them. Jeremiah smiled at the bar tender in thanks, obviously he came to this bar frequently. Maggie took a sip of her beer, enjoying as the cold liquid slipped down her throat. By now she really missed the cool autumn nights in National City.

 

“She was so upset you weren’t going to be there”

“Excuse me” Jeremiah looked puzzled.

“At our wedding” Maggie explained “She really wanted you to be able to walk her down the aisle”

“Oh” he exhaled, his eyes full of sadness.

“She never stopped believing in you, even after you betrayed her and then disappeared”

“I did that for her. I was just trying to protect her, and Kara.”

Maggie flicked her hair out of her face, looking him straight in the eye. “With the greatest respect Dr Danvers, we both know that excuse is bullshit.” She slammed her beer on the table “Alex and Kara are the most loyal, loving, fiercest women I have ever met. They would never have wanted you to betray the people they love for them, no matter what the risk.”

Jeremiah looked defeated. “I know” he sighed

 

“So why are you hiding out here like a coward? When you fled from CADMUS you could have come home then and faced up to everything you had done and accepted the consequences.”

 

“I couldn’t face them. Alex, Kara and Eliza. I had let them all down” He looked down dejected.

 

“True” Maggie replied “But I know one thing for certain. Alex would respect you a hell of a lot more for it.”

 

“Even if I spend the next 10 years in Prison?”

“At least they would know where you were, that you were safe. Surely it’s got to be better than hiding out here, being on the run from the DEO, from CADMUS. At least you might be able to salvage some kind of relationship with your daughters”

 

Maggie wished that she could just force him to come back, shackle him in handcuffs and drag him at gunpoint, but she knew she couldn’t. She had no jurisdiction here and by the time she could contact the DEO, Jeremiah would have moved on. She needed him to decide this himself, to turn himself in. She looked at him, her eyes pleading.

 

He shook his head in defeat “I’m sorry, I can’t”

 

Maggie stood. “Then you are a coward. I guess Alex was wrong to put her faith in you” she finished the last of her beer and placed it on the table.

 

“You still love her, don’t you?” he asked.

Maggie let out a small, exasperated laugh. ”Of course I do. Why else would I be here?”

He looked up her “I’m sorry things didn’t work out between you two. I know we never really got the chance to get to know each other, but I know how much Alex cared about you.”

 

Maggie shut her eyes briefly, she would not let him upset her. Opening them again she stared at him one final time as she spoke. “Alex is really special. She deserves a father she can be proud of.”

 

She headed towards the door turning only when she heard his voice again. “Are you going to tell Alex that you found me?”

“No I won’t” she replied “It would destroy her.” Maggie knew that Alex would never understand that the man she had idolized her entire life could have come home and faced the music, but instead ran scared.

Maggie left the bar. She had achieved what she had set out to do. She had found Jeremiah Danvers. Hopefully what she had said would resonate and he would stop running. But even if he never returns and Alex never finds out what had transpired, Maggie was still glad she had tried. Despite her broken heart, she would always do everything she could to make Alex happy. But now it was time to go home and move on with the rest of her life. She just had to hope her efforts had been enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean what ever did happen to Jeremiah Danvers, I think the writers have forgotten about him.....


	9. Can't say goodbye.

Present day

 

Maggie felt Alex gently tucking her hair behind her ear and it pulled her out of her memory. “Alex” she mumbled again taking a step backwards. “What are your doing here?”

 

Alex finally spoke. “You found my Dad”

 

“I… eh… I guess you’d better come in” Maggie closed the door behind Alex and motioned for her to sit on the sofa. “I’d offer you a drink, but I’m afraid everything is packed”

 

“I’m ok.” said Alex “I don’t think either of us should be drinking right now anyway, do you?” Alex sat on the sofa and Maggie followed, both turning in to face the other. “You’re probably right.” Maggie agreed.

 

“So?” said Alex. Maggie couldn’t quite tell if Alex was anxious or angry. Surely that kiss signaled that she couldn’t be too mad.

 

“So?” Maggie echoed back

 

“When did you start looking for him? And why didn’t you tell me” Alex asked calmly.

 

“After that night we argued about the wedding tasting. When you told me how much you wanted your Dad at the wedding. I just….” Maggie sighed. “I just wanted so much to be able to give you that, to make our wedding day perfect. So I started to look into it.”

 

“You never said anything.” Alex pressed.

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I never thought I would actually find anything, and then when I did, we were already broken up”.

 

“The DEO has been looking for him for over a year. How on earth did you find him?” Alex looked at her in awe.

 

“Just luck, I guess” she smiled shyly. Maggie then proceeded to tell Alex about her informant in Colombia. She told her all the details about her investigation and her journey into Peru, leaving out some of the more hairy moments. Eventually getting to the part where she found Jeremiah in Chinchero and the night they had met in the tiny bar. Half way through, Alex had reached out and grabbed Maggie’s left hand, holding onto it tight as she sat in wonderment and listened to Maggie’s story unfold.

 

When Maggie finished, Alex let go of her hand only to wipe the tears from her eyes. “That’s not luck, Maggie. You found him because you are brilliant and smart and tough and you are an amazing cop.” Alex’s voice was breaking “ I can’t believe you did that for me, even after how I treated you. God Maggie… I……” Looking down, she couldn’t finish.

 

“Hey” Maggie said as she gently lifted her chin with her finger, forcing Alex to look at her. “I would do anything for you, Alex”

 

Alex pulled her into a hug, embracing her tightly. It was warm and comforting and Maggie felt calm. After a minute, Maggie pulled back. “Wait” she said. “How did you know that I found him?”

 

Alex finally smiled and it reached her eyes. “He came home and turned himself in to the DEO yesterday. “

“Wow” Maggie couldn’t believe it

“Yeah I know. He’s in a holding cell at the DEO right now. J’onn thinks her can persuade the president to recommend a lenient sentence, since he was being coerced by Lillian Luthor. Plus he has given us a lot of intel on her and Hank Henshaw. We should be able to move forward with arrests soon.”

 

“I’m glad” Maggie smiled.

“Yeah me too. He will still serve time, but with any luck, he’ll be out in a few years.” Alex reached out and tucked a stray hair behind Maggie’s ear and continued. “He told me that you were the one who persuaded him to come home. He wouldn’t tell me what you said, but Maggie, whatever it was, I can’t thank you enough”

“I just told him how stupid he was for not sticking around and getting to see what an amazing women you had become.”

 

Alex inched closer to Maggie on the couch grinning. “Well it takes one to know one.” she said.

Maggie laughed at Alex’s awkward compliment. “Smooth, Danvers” she replied.

Alex joined in the laughter and leaned forward placing a chaste kiss to Maggie’s lips. Suddenly her eyes looked full of lust. It was a look Maggie knew well.

“Can I stay?” Alex asked shyly.

Maggie knew exactly what she meant. She wanted it too but part of her was scared. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Alex. I mean I’m leaving the day after tomorrow”

“Please Maggie!” she looked so vulnerable. “ I just can’t say goodbye to you yet”

Maggie sighed, she knew this would make it harder but she was never able to say no to Alex. She also deeply regretted that their last time together had been so frantic and hurried, steeped in a haze of alcohol and regret.

 

“Just for tonight” she relented, smiling shyly. Alex surged forward and captured her lips with her own. Deepening the kiss, Maggie pushed Alex by her shoulders down against the back of the couch, straddling her. If they were going to do this again, this time it would be on her terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the lovely feedback. Just a couple more chapters to go and I'll bring this story to an end. I hope you all enjoy it.


	10. Don't Go

For the second time in a matter of weeks, Alex and Maggie awoke naked and tangled together. It was Alex this time who moved first. Carefully extricating herself from Maggie’s hold she slipped out of bed and quietly headed to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes on the way. By the time she returned to the bedroom, fully dressed, Maggie was pulling on some old sweats.

“No work today?” Alex enquired awkwardly.

“No, not today” Maggie replied. “I need to finish packing and clean the apartment” she stood and headed out of the bedroom towards the living room.

“Of course” Alex said sadly, following close behind her.

 

They stood together in Maggie’s living room. Now facing Alex, Maggie fidgeted with the sleeves of her sweater, she was anxious. This was it, probably the last moments she would spend with Alex Danvers.

“So….” She started preparing to say goodbye.

Suddenly Alex blurted “Don’t go!”

“What?” Maggie was stunned by Alex’s outburst.

“Please don’t go, Maggie. I love you and I can’t live without you” Alex darted forward grabbing Maggie’s hands in her own.

Maggie gave an exasperated sigh “Alex, we’ve been through this”

 

“I know, I know but I’m certain now.” Alex kept hold of Maggie’s hands in her own. “I need you in my life. I don’t care if we never have kids, as long as I have you, then that’s all I’ll ever need to be happy.”

A lump welled in Maggie’s throat. “Alex, please, I told you I can’t go through this again” she closed her eyes, but Alex continued forcing her to open them again.

“I swear to you Maggie, this is it for me, kids or no kids. I will never love anyone the way I love you. Please say we can try again.”

 

Alex’s eyes stared deep into Maggie’s, pleading, but Maggie couldn’t fully trust them, not yet. She dropped her hands from Alex’s.

“What if you change your mind again Alex? I could never live with you resenting me or regretting this.”

Alex took another step forward, placing her hands gently on Maggie’s shoulders, keeping her close. “I won’t, I promise. I have thought this through, I’ve thought about nothing else for the last few weeks and it’s so clear to me now. It’s you, It’s always been you Maggie” Alex gently moved her hands up from Maggie’s shoulders to behind her neck. “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and the only regret I have is letting you go.” She closed the short distance between them, pressing her lips gently to Maggie’s. It was chaste, not wanting to start anything more right now. It was Maggie who grabbed at Alex’s hips, pulling her back in and deepening the kiss. They stood there, lost in each other for a minute, their kiss desperate and sloppy. Breathless, Alex pulled back slightly but remaining close, she pressed her forehead to Maggie’s.

Finally it was Alex who spoke “So… Is that a yes?” They both laughed, Maggie quickly wiped the stray tears that fell from her eyes.

“Yeah Danvers, I guess it is” she smiled.

Alex surged forward again and pulled her back in for another kiss, as it grew more heated, Maggie knew she was never going to get anything else done this morning.

 

               *                              *                                  *                                  *

 

Several hours later, Maggie stood in her kitchen, hair dripping wet, drinking a strong cup of coffee. They had spent the morning having amazing sex, taking their time to properly reacquaint themselves with each other’s bodies. Finally sweaty and spent, Maggie had suggested they take a shower and face the day. They couldn’t hide out in her bedroom forever. Maggie was stirred from her daydream by Alex slipping her arms around her waist and hugging her tightly from behind. She placed her head on Maggie’s shoulder and whispered in her ear “What you thinking about?” She placed a kiss behind her ear “Me, I hope?”

Maggie chuckled “Actually, I was thinking how I’m going to manage to get everything done before the movers arrive tomorrow.” She turned her head placing a small kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Someone has been distracting me for the last few hours.”

 

Alex pulled back in confusion. “You’re still leaving?”

Maggie turned to face her “Of course I am Alex, Metropolis PD is expecting me on Monday morning. I can’t just let them down.”

Alex turned away in frustration but Maggie continued. “Plus the new tenants are moving in to the apartment tomorrow, where I am I supposed to live?

“You could move in with me” Alex blurted, turning back to face her

“Alex” Maggie sighed.

“I don’t understand, I though you wanted this too?” Alex began pacing.

“I do Alex, but I have professional responsibilities, I can’t just leave them in the lurch” Maggie gently grabbed Alex’s wrist, tugging until she turned to face her. “Plus, I want to do this right this time. I can’t just move back in with you the moment we get back together, we can’t very well just pick up exactly where we left off, can we?”

Alex nodded in agreement. “But what does this mean for us?”

“It means, Alex, that I’m gonna go to Metropolis tomorrow and I’m gonna stay there for 3 months, until they can find someone to replace me.”

“But I’m gonna miss you” Alex whined.

“Alex” Maggie placed her hands on Alex’s shoulders “your sister is Supergirl. I’m sure you can come and visit me whenever you can.”

“That’s true” she laughed.

“And after 3 months, if you are still certain that this is what you want, then I’ll come home.” Maggie continued pulling Alex towards her.

“And then will you move in with me?” Alex asked eagerly.

Maggie chuckled at her dopey grin “Maybe, lets just see how the next 3 months goes, shall we.”

“Ok” Alex replied kissing her softly. “I love you”

“I love you too, Alex.” They embraced, then Maggie broke away from the hug and handed Alex the coffee she had prepared earlier “Now come on, drink your coffee, because you are gonna help me clean this apartment from top to bottom.”

 

“Maggie” Alex whined.

Maggie knew how much Alex hated housework. “Come on” she laughed “It’s only fair. After all, it’s your fault I’m running behind schedule.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining earlier.” Alex teased.

They both laughed as Maggie threw a pair of rubber gloves at Alex and she nearly spilled her coffee trying to catch them.

 

Hearing their laughter echo through the apartment, Maggie realized for the first time in months, she felt truly happy. The aching hole in her heart was finally healing. She couldn’t know what the future held for her and Alex, would they get married, would they ever decide to have kids? But the one thing Maggie knew for certain, she had to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some may not agree, but I felt quite strongly that It shouldn't be Maggie that has to change to be with Alex. If they ever bring Maggie back to the show, I'm certain they will have her change her mind and now want kids, because that's the easier way out of this mess and Alex is one of the protagonists, therefore her feeling will be considered more valid. So I wanted to do something different. And while I completely appreciate kids are a totally valid reason to break up in an adult relationship, I really hate how they handled this storyline on the show. It was heartbreaking for Maggie.
> 
> Thanks so much to those who have stuck with the story and left lovely comments and kudos. My foray back into fanfic has actually been fun. Just one short chapter to go to tie things up.


	11. Epilogue

3 Months later.

 

Once again Maggie stepped out of the plane and descended the steps onto the runway at National City airport. It was early summer now and the warm sun hit her face immediately. It was a nice contrast to the cold spring in Metropolis. She entered the terminal building and quickly headed to the luggage carousel eager to get her case and get out. Her time in Metropolis had actually been great. She had proved herself to be a valuable asset to the Metropolis PD Science division. Her in depth knowledge of the alien populous had led to her being highly respected. She had even worked closely with Lois Lane and Clark Kent, and his alter ego of course. Maggie admired how Superman worked alongside the police force, as colleague and an asset rather than as a vigilante, she would need to have words with Kara about that next time she saw her. And she would never admit it to Alex, but she had a tiny crush on Lois Lane, that woman was a formidable force. They had even socialized a little too, grabbing drinks together a couple of times when Alex came to visit. She smiled thinking about Alex. While she was away they had spoken on the phone daily and she had come to visit most weekends. Kara had been happy to drop her off, using the journey as an excuse to visit her cousin more often. The time had allowed them to evaluate their new relationship and their feelings only grew stronger. Alex had never waivered once on her decision and so as Maggie promised, she arranged to transfer back to National City and back home to Alex.

 

Grabbing her case from the carousel Maggie walked through the exit into arrivals. She spotted her inmmediately, standing with a huge smile on her face eagerly watching the exit for Maggie. When Alex’s eyes found hers she started running towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug, so tight the Maggie dropped her case. “Wow, now this is a welcome home”

Alex loosened her grip slightly, letting Maggie breathe but not ending their contact. “I’ve missed you so much” said Alex.

Maggie chuckled “It’s only been two weeks, Danvers”

Alex joined in the laughter stepping out of the hug but keeping her hands on Maggie’s arms “Two weeks, too long” she sighed.

 

Maggie smiled at her. “I’ve missed you too” she replied. They closed the distance again and met in a short but loving kiss. Stepping back Maggie picked up her fallen suitcase, grabbing Alex’s hand with her free hand and lacing their fingers together.

 

“So..” said Alex kissing their entwined hands “Are you ready to go home?”

“Definitely” said Maggie pulling Alex by the hand towards the exit. And she meant it. After everything that had happened, never had Maggie been so happy to be home.


End file.
